


A Case Study of Sam Winchester

by Browniesarethebest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon, Gen, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniesarethebest/pseuds/Browniesarethebest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the perspective of the psych ward after Sam checks himself in during season 7.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case Study of Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> I kid you not. This was an actual assignment I did in AP Psychology. It fit the disorder I had to do, Paranoid Schizophrenia, perfectly.

Sam Winchester is a 28 year old male who works with his brother as an exterminator in their family business. Recently, after having a brief near-death experience, he began to hallucinate that Lucifer was following him everywhere. Lucifer would yell at him, talk to him sarcastically, keep him awake, and sing very loudly and “very off-key.” Sam experiences lack of sleep, headaches, intense anxiety, high blood pressure, and self-mutilation. He refuses to eat as “maggots” would appear in his food. He checked himself in ━ much to the dismay of his brother, who said that it was, and I quote, “only some hardcore drugs” (We performed multiple tests and found no trace of these “hardcore drugs.” We may bring his brother in at some point). While the patient is mostly compliant, he still refuses to eat and still has frequent nightmares. He can sometimes be found mumbling to himself or talking to Lucifer. Other times, he is found yelling about spending in time in Hell with Lucifer and has multiple hallucinations of “burning” and “cages.” This “burning” could be from the fact that his mother died in a house fire when he was an infant and he is simply getting memory flashes of the incident. Sam is a typically calm patient, preferring to be left alone. He has no violent tendencies towards any staff or patients. His only bouts of violence are when he has vivid nightmares and thrashes in bed until he can be sedated and when he pushes on an old wound on his hand until it starts to bleed. He says it makes the visions go away because the pain is “real.”

We will continue to study him, but he will not recover until he begins to eat and sleep. We may resort to feeding tubes and nightly sedation.

As for the brother, we've heard talk of "leviathans" and "demons." Observational study will be conducted when he next visits. If considered a danger, he will be admitted as well.


End file.
